Untitled
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: Mikey gets shot...that's about it right now. It's better than it sounds I promise! Title to come later. R&R. No slash! Leo/Mikey Brotherly love! Rated for gory-ish details.


Untitled

_Pwhoo!!! __Whoo__…__whoo__..__whoo__…_

"_AHHHHHHH!!!" _

_"Mikey!"_

It all happened so fast. I didn't even hear the sound of the gun until after Mikey had screamed and fallen to the ground next to me. I can't believe I froze like I did. I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to protect my brothers, and yet seeing him on the ground, with all the blood around him, I just…froze. My swords in my hands and I just stood there watching my baby brother bleed to death on the cold pavement as his purple clad brother tries to save his life.

I hear a growling noise and I know that it's Raph. He's pissed. I don't blame him. I am too; at least I think I am. I'm not sure anymore. I'm actually more numb than anything else. I jump when I hear another gun shot, but it doesn't hit anyone as Raph ends the gunman's life. Yea, that's good, but it's just a little too late. Mikey's still injured and he's still fighting for his life.

Why? Why did I just stand there? I was right beside him. I should have been able to do something.

Raph is by my side, looking down at Mikey and Don. "Is he…going to make it Donny?" he asks and I find myself not wanting to know the answer. If he dies…it's my fault. I was weak and yet Mikey is paying for that weakness. That's not fair. I should pay for my own weakness. Not Mikey. He's so innocent. He doesn't deserve this.

I don't even notice that my swords have slipped out of my hands until I am on my knees next to them. Raph supports me with his elbows under my armpits while I sink to my knees, so I don't cut myself on my own blades. I kind of wish he didn't. Maybe if I hurt myself I would wake up and find this was some kind of horrible dream. I've had so many of them before I wouldn't be surprised. It's pretty much every other week that I have some kind of dream where I fail my brothers and one or all of them die – even Master Splinter. But this…this is worse than any dream. This is real. This truly is a nightmare.

"I can save him, but I need to get him back to the lair." Don's voice is commanding, urgent. Mikey could really die. My vision is stained with red as I look upon my brother's still form; his face twisted with pain. I look down at my hands and notice that his life force is splattered all over my arms and plastron. I suddenly feel sick. I break away from Raph and stumbled away to the far wall of the alley to puke out the pepperoni and pineapple pizza we had for dinner.

I feel so weak right now, and I hate it that my brothers are seeing me like this, _but I did just kill our baby brother_. No, he's still alive. _Barely._ Stop thinking like that! Donny can save him! _Not if you keep holding them up he won't._ What? _They're waiting to take Mikey home on you. You're holding them up because you're too weak to even stand up and walk. You're killing Mikey with your weakness._ No. No! That can't be. I don't want Mikey to die.

"Leo? We have to get going." It's Raph. Why is he being so…nice? He should hate me - Donny too. I just killed our brother; I hate myself. Why is he being so…gentle? Rubbing my shell, helping me to stand, sheathing my swords. No! This must stop now! I pull away from Raph and back away a few feet.

"Leo, what are you doing? We need to get Mikey home." Donny this time. He sounds desperate. Damn, you know it's bad when Donny sounds like that.

"So take him," was that my voice? It sounds so…dark, distant. I can't believe that's my voice.

"We're all going home Leo." Oh, don't take that tone with me Raph. I hate that leadership tone. That's what I couldn't do. That's how Mikey got hurt. I see Donny pull a remote out of his bag; I know he's calling the battle shell. That's a good idea; it will be faster than dragging Mikey's bloodied body through the wet sewers. I shiver as I fight back the bile in the back of my throat.

I feel hands on my shoulders again and I look up to see that Raph is right in my face. I try and back away, but he holds me steadfast. "Leo, we NEED to get home. Mikey's hurt pretty bad. We need to get him home so Donny can patch him up." Raph's pretty much yelling each word into my brain. I understand English Raph, I just…I don't now. I don't feel like going home. I feel like running, but Raph won't let me pull out of his grasp. What will Sensei say? I'm the leader, the oldest. I'm supposed to protect my brothers, especially Mikey; the baby. Sensei will definitely hate me.

I feel weird. My mind is all fuzzy. All that's clear is Michelangelo and all the red blood. I think I heard someone call my name just know, but it could just be my imagination. Whoa, how did I end up staring at the sky? It's so dark, and thanks to the New York skyline you can't see too many stars; just the really bright ones.

There it is again. Someone DID call my name, I'm almost sure of it. Ugh, floating is weird. It's making me sick again. Why was I sick? I can't remember now. My vision's going. I can just make out the purple and red of my brothers' bandanas and the green of the battle shell. Why did we need the battle shell? Did someone get hurt? Maybe I did. I sure hope I'm the only one, I'd rather get hurt than one my brothers.

"_Just hang on Leo. We'll get you and Mikey back to the lair in no time."_ Raph.

"_Just stay with us bro. Mikey needs all of us."_ Donny? What does he mean? Did something happen to Mikey? My stomach's rebelling again, but I'm too disconnected to notice. I just lay on the rolling and bouncing floor of the battle shell; my vision almost nonexistent.

"_Leo! Hey stay with me, Leo! Open your eyes!" _Oh, stop yelling Donny. My head's killing me. I can't open my eyes, they're too heavy. I think I'll take a little nap. Wake me when we get home. Stop shaking me and patting my cheeks, I can hardly feel it anyways.

* * *

A/N: This idea came to mind as I was randomly reading fics and noticed that no one has done a gunshot story with Mikey. Everyone else has been shot, but our bubbly, blue eyed, orange clad ninja. I know that sounds morbid, but it's true. So, this came to mind and I must say I like how this came out. It's not done. I have the second chapter all ready (partially) figured out, but I have yet to write it (been sick). So yea, I hope you enjoy and I'm hoping to have the second chapter up soon. I know this is focused on Leo, but you cannot deny that Mikey's been shot. XDDD

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. This is purely fan made and not for profit.


End file.
